


Relativity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt # 43: Relative.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 43: Relative.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Relativity

~

“Mother’s setting me up again.” 

Harry, entwined with Draco, stiffened. “With whom this time?” 

“A distant cousin on the French side of the family. Emilie something.” 

“A relative? Does she want your kids to have three eyes?” 

“I think it’s more a matter of she wants me to _have_ kids.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “About that—”

It was Draco’s turn to go stiff. “Adoption doesn’t count, I already mentioned that to her.” 

“Muggles have techniques for infertile people to have their own genetic children.” 

“You want to use some Muggle technology on me?” 

“You want to marry your cousin?”

“Point.”

~

“This could actually work.” Draco scanned the brochure explaining in-vitro fertilization. “We’d need a bearer.” 

“I spoke with Luna,” said Harry. “She agreed.” 

Draco nodded. “A pure-blood witch? Mother’d approve.” 

Harry exhaled. “And then she’d let us marry?” 

Draco smirked. “She’ll want us married _before_ our child comes. No bastardy in the Malfoy family.” 

Harry snorted. “No comment.” 

“Wise choice,” murmured Draco. “Although I’m sure I’ve a relative or two born on the wrong side of the sheets.” 

Harry grinned. “Again. No comment.” 

Laughing, Draco kissed him. “When did you get so wise?” 

“My relationship with you’s been an education.” 

~

“I’m shocked everything worked out so well.” 

Draco hummed as he and Harry watched his parents coo over their children. “We got lucky, especially with Luna having twins.” 

“And that your father didn’t object once we presented our plan.” 

“Father does whatever Mother says.” Draco winced as both babies emitted high-pitched squeals. 

“Well, they’re certainly doting grandparents.” Harry smiled. “And they’ve even been pleasant to me recently.”

“Of course. You’re a relative.” 

“Right.” Harry coughed. “You don’t suppose they’ll want to marry the kids off to some…cousin when the time comes, do you?” 

“We’ll deal with that when necessary.” 

~


End file.
